Comfort
by LeneaGibbs
Summary: Gibbs is drunk in the basement after a tough case and our favorite director comes to see how he's doing.
1. Chapter 1

Other than the Clothes on my back, DON'T OWN NOTHIN!

He was working on his boat down in his basement, doing his best to forget the day.

A shattered bottle of bourbon lay scattered across the floor.

Good thing he had finished it off before destroying it.

Which was probably why he was drunk off his ass at the moment. His mind was blissfully numb and he couldn't feel a thing.

Perfect.

Well, he couldn't feel a thing until the saw slipped and it sliced into his palm, immediately drawing blood.

With a cry of rage, he chucked the saw against the work bench. It knocked over several jars of nails and they scattered across the floor.

He stood there, breathing heavily from the exertion, and just stared at the mess. He didn't have the energy to pick anything up... Didn't even care at the moment.

Suddenly, he heard the top step creak and he immediately pulled his gun, spinning around a little too fast, and almost falling over as a result. He shot an arm against the wall to catch himself and dropped the gun in the process.

It went off and he heard glass shatter as a result.

"Damn it Jethro!".

He looked up to find none other than Jenny Shepard coming down his stairs, an annoyed look on her face.

God his head hurt.

He couldn't deal with this right now.

"Get lost Jen", he managed to say as he attempted to right his balance and ended up with his back against the wall, leaning back against it for support.

When he saw her approach him, closed his eyes and willed his double vision away.

"I think you mean 'Director shepard'", she snapped and crossed her arms across her chest.

He scowled at her, "My basement, my rules", he sneered, clearly irritated with her presence. The faster he figured out why she was here, the faster he could make her leave.

"What do you want?", he demanded.

She sighed, "I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay", she said quietly, remembering why she was here.

He laughed at her, "What? You're suddenly concerned about my feelings? That'll be the day", he said meanly, hoping that he could piss her off enough that she would just leave.

She pressed her lips together tightly, "Okay, I deserved that.", she said and did her best to hide the hurt he had caused. "I know you're just trying to get me to leave... But seriously Jethro, how are you holding up with the case?", she asked.

He stared at her for a second. He didn't want to do this. That was why he had drank down most of his bourbon.

"Just go away", he said evenly and moved away from the wall over to the bench, grabbing a sander before moving back to work on his boat.

She moved toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jethro, I'm serious. Why-", She started but was silenced as he suddenly threw the sander against the wall with a enraged roar.

"Damn it Jenny! I said get out of my fucking house!", he shouted and grabbed her upper arms roughly, backing her up until he slammed her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. She stared up at him with fearful eyes, clearly not expecting his aggression and winced as his fingers dug into her delicate skin.

"What the hell do you want me to say?! That seeing the dead mother and child in that van reminded me of Shannon and Kelly?! Reminded me that I failed to keep them safe and that I have to live alone every fucking day for the rest of my life!". he shouted in her face and tightened his grip on her, causing her to grimace in obvious pain. Pain that he was clearly too drunk to realize she was in.

But his rage was quickly turning to something else as she saw tears forming in his eyes and his voice lowered, "And I never get to see my little girl grow up... I, I never get to hold her when shes upset, never get to give her away to a guy that would never be good enough for her. Never get to make love to Shannon," his voice was lowering to a hoarse whisper as the pain in his heart was made clear to her, "Never get to kiss her again".

Her heart broke for him and she wanted nothing more than to help him, do anything that would make him feel better or get past the hurt.

She saw his eyes dart to her lips and then back up to her eyes before a tear made it's way down his gruff cheek. And before she had time to realize how bad of an idea it was and stop him, his mouth was on hers.

Hard.

And brutal.

She gasped in response and he immediately took advantage as he thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth in search for her own, the taste of bourbon overwhelming her taste buds as he slid his wet tongue against hers.

She closed her eyes, imagining they were back in Paris. Or Serbia.

Anywhere but here.

She imagined they were still hopelessly in love and didn't have a care in the world as she kissed him back with so much passion.

But then she was brought crashing back down to reality as his hand grabbed onto her breast.

She immediately pulled back, put her hands on his chest, and pushed as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards and nearly lost his balance before he righted himself. He looked up at her, an impossibly vulnerable look on his face, as he made his way back to her slowly.

She pressed herself back against the wall and did her best to control her breathing.

"Jethro, we can't do this", she said evenly, even though her resolve was quickly dissipating.

She let out a shuttered breath as he braced himself against the wall with his hands on either side of her, his eyes boring into hers as he leaned in close, "Jen... Please. Make me forget", he begged.

She closed her eyes, unable to stand the hurt she saw in his.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't beg.

"Jethro", she breathed, her heart and mind in the midst of a raging war of what would help him and what was best for her as he lightly pressed his forehead against hers.

"Jenny... Please... It hurts so bad", he whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with emotion.

And with that admission, she finally gave in with a heavy sigh, knowing there would be consequences but willing to deal with them.

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his bottom lip, letting him know that he had her blessing.

That he had her.

And he immediately took advantage of it, pressing her against the wall with his body as he forced her mouth open before she could pull back.

Her mind reeled as he kissed her with such intensity, doing her best to keep up with him and give him what he needed.

She felt a slight pressure on her torso, but before she could look to see what he was doing, he had already fisted his hands into her button up shirt and yanked hard, sending buttons everywhere as he exposed her creamy smooth skin before he disposed of the shirt altogether.

"Jeth-", she started but was cut off by the sensation on his hands on her breasts and his hot, impatient mouth on the very sensitive spot he knew was right under her ear. He sucked hard, probably too hard, before moving down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

She squirmed under him and fisted her hands into his shirt, willing herself to relax and let him get what he needed.

He massaged her breasts almost too roughly but she could handle it. Especially when he was placing small kisses and nips all over the side of her neck. She leaned her head against his and inhaled the sawdust scent that was uniquely him. It calmed her somewhat.

She felt him reach behind her and unsnap her bra with one hand, pulling it off if her and tossing it next to her ruined shirt. And then he grabbed onto her bare breasts at the same time as he pressed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss.

Then, before she had a chance to object, he wrapped a strong arm around her middle and practically forced her to the floor and she shivered as the cool cement met her bare skin. He was instantly on top of her and then reached with one hand around her neck, tangling it into her red locks and gripping it tightly.

She bit her tongue as he pulled her head back, exposing her neck as he once more started to place little bites across it. She didn't want to reprimand him while he was in this state.

She knew he would never hurt her intentionally or take things too far, but right now, he had to keep it rough to keep himself grounded. Rough meant that he had control.

Control that he desperately needed right now.

And who was she to deny him when he was so obviously hurting?

She was brought out of her thoughts as he ground his hips into hers and she could feel his erection dig into her hip.

He was definitely ready.

And it was as if he could read her thoughts because he used the hand that wasn't in her hair to hike up her skirt and then pushing her panties aside, he plunged into her without warning.

They both cried out, though it was for different reasons.

'Damn it! When the hell did he even get his pants and boxers around his knees?!', she thought as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he began to thrust at an erratic pack, biting her already swollen lips to keep herself from crying out again.

God it hurt!

She wasn't entirely prepared to take him yet and now he was thrusting into her with such force that it couldn't be anything but painful for her. But, judging by the grunts and moans coming from him, he was obviously in nirvana. She would definitely be sore in the morning.

And then, he shifted and she couldn't help but cry out at the new angle.

He stopped at her cry and lifted his head to meet her eyes. She wasn't prepared for what she found.

He was crying.

Eyes red.

Tears rolling down his cheeks.

She had never seen him cry before... And it broke her heart.

She cupped his cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe the tears away.

He turned his head as if he were ashamed of them, but she gently brought turned it back, "Its okay Jethro. Its okay.", she whispered and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"They're gone", he said hoarsely and more tears came.

So she hooked her leg around his and carefully flipped them over, surprised that he didn't even attempt to resist.

She kissed him one more time, "Let me love you", she whispered and then sat up and began to move over him slowly, setting a pace that would give him what he needed and didn't hurt her near as bad as his thrusts had.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he relaxed and handed the reigns over to her.

She placed her hands on his chest, using him to steady herself as she moved up and down over him. His hands came up to rest on her hips and it worried her that he was completely passive in his hold on her.

Jethro was never passive.

Her attention was brought back to his face as he opened his eyes, a fresh wave of tears leaking down the side of his head.

"Oh Jethro", she whispered and leaned down kiss him, hoping and praying that she could take his hurt away.

But before she made it to his lips, he surprised her by sitting up straight so that her breasts pressed intimately against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. She wrapped her own arms around his neck holding him close to her.

She could feel his hot tears on her skin as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He let out another quiet sob and she moved against him faster, almost desperate to alleviate his pain.

And after only a few more minutes, she knew he was close to the edge by his quickened breath and the tight grip he had on her. She ground against him a few more times before she felt him stiffen under her and then he jerked involuntarily as his heat spill into her.

Breathing heavily, they both just sat there, panting as they held each other close.

She brought one hand up to gently run through his hair in an attempt to soothe him further.

After a few minutes, he mumbled something into the crook of her neck.

She ran her hand through his soft hair one more time, "What was that?", she asked.

"Don't leave me", he said, his warm breath almost caressing her throat.

She pressed her lips to his temple, letting her actions tell him exactly what he needed to hear:

She wast going anywhere.

A/N: whatchya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope not mine

He woke up to a football team doing drills on his head.

Or, at least that's what it felt like.

How drunk had he gotten last night?

He let out a groan, desperately wanting coffee and the darkness of his basement rather than the light coming through the window in his bedroom.

Wait...

His bedroom?

When did he ever sleep in there?

Something was obviously off because he never slept in his bed. Well, he might as well get up and see the damage he knew he would have caused in such a drunken state.

He rolled over and his eyes went wide in surprise. Jenny was laying on her side next to him, still sleeping; the blankets pulled over her and tucked under her chin.

What the hell was Jenny doing here?

He immediately looked under the covers and, to his horror, found himself naked.

So he was naked in bed with his boss, the boss who told him specifically that there would be 'no off the job', and a wicked hangover.

He sighed heavily- he had royally screwed up this time. There was no 'damage control' for this.

She would hate him when she woke up and realized they had slept together in what amounted to no more than a one night stand probably. And then whatever they had started to build of their friendship would be gone. Probably gone forever. He laid back down on his side, facing her.

And the worst part was that he couldn't even remember last night, couldn't remember the last time he had made love to her, for surely she would make sure to never make a mistake like this again.

Then his heart started to beat faster as she started to stir, stretching almost cat-like, before her eyes fluttered open and met his.

He watched her intently, waiting for the bomb to off when she realized the entirety of the situation.

"It's rude to stare", she said and scooted a little closer to him, bringing a hand up to caress the side of his face before letting it trail off into his hair, "How's your head?".

And to say he was dumbfounded would be the understatement of the year. He had expected all hell to break loose, not... Not this. She asked about his head... Had he hit it or something? Or was she talking about his massive hangover?

"Fine", he said, still confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Bullshit Jethro, you drank enough to kill an elephant."

So she was talking about his hangover.

He closed his eyes as she began to lightly stoke back his hair, her palm warm and soothing- doing wonders for his head.

"You don't remember anything, do you?", she mumbled and he just grunted, willing her hand to continue in his hair, and he was pleased when she did, finger tips applying gentle pressure, the pad of her thumb running over his temple.

He wondered if he had missed human touch in general or if he had just missed her touch.

Probably just her.

"You were drunk.", she said softly.

He opened one eye in a 'no shit Sherlock' manner before closing it again.

But not closing it before he saw an impressive bite mark at the crook of her neck. He quickly opened both eyes, seeing the dark bruising around the teeth marks, a sudden sickening feeling landing in his stomach as a thought occurred to him.

He sat straight up, the sheet falling off his torso to pool into his lap.

He stared at her for a moment, "I hurt you Jen?", he asked quietly.

A/N: sorry it's so short. Promise a longer, sexier chapter next time.

3 Lenea


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own

She looked up at his worried expression, carefully trying to think of an answer to his question.

Had he hurt her?

The simple answer was yes.

But the simple answer would kill him, and she knew it. No, not physically, but it would tear at his soul- possibly to the point of self destruction. She couldn't do that to him.

"It was consensual", she told him truthfully, hoping he wouldn't pursue the topic anymore.

But he wouldn't be him if he didn't.

"Wasn't what I asked Jen.", he growled, staring her down as if willing her to tell the truth and not spare his feelings. Something she was sure wouldn't be happening, regardless of her intentions.

"You were... Rough", she decided on.

He wiped his hand across his mouth, visibly tensing at the word 'rough'. But his eyes never left the bite mark on her neck- his bite mark.

She watched him reach out and caressed the mark so softly with the back of his index finger that she barely even felt it. But what she could feel was his guilt. He was a purebred chauvinist and that would never change. So to use his strength against her, a woman...

She knew he was in emotional turmoil.

Grabbing his hand, she brought his palm to her lips, placing a kiss against it before holding it to her chest, "Jethro... You were upset-", she started but was almost immediately cut off.

"No excuse for it", he said almost harshly, as if he were upset with her for attempting to defend him.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and decided in a split second how she was going to handle this.

After all, actions did speak louder than words.

She ignored the soreness in her naked body and sat up, throwing the sheets off her, which also moved the sheets further down his body. Crawling toward him, she lifted one knee and sat down, straddling him so that their naked bodies were pressed against each others' very intimately.

She felt him tense under her as her arms circled around his neck and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. But after only a moment, his own arms went around her to engulf her into his embrace, holding her to him.

They sat there for a moment, just reveling in each others closeness. The closeness that came with the complete trust in one another.

"Does it look like I'm afraid of you?", she asked, placing a kiss on the side if his neck. She felt him exhale heavily before his hands began to wonder over her, exploring her body.

And she was being completely honest when she asked him that. She couldn't think of another human being alive that she would feel safer with. No one had ever had her back like he had. Sometimes it scared her when she thought about how much power he had over her.

He could calm her down with a whispered word, get her blood boiling with a the right smoldering look, melt her heart like a damn teenager with one of his charming smiles.

She shivered as his hand moved over her bare back, his finger tips tracing along her spine.

"Feels good", she muttered into his warm skin.

He continued sweeping his fingers across her skin until she was completely relaxed against him, his body heat soothing her far more than a hot bath ever could.

He shifted slightly under her and then she felt his hot mouth close over the bite mark, his tongue swirling around the bruised flesh before his lips started moving over it.

"Mmmm, Jethro.", she said huskily into his skin, thoroughly enjoying the attention he was giving her.

He leaned up, placing small kisses over the side of her neck, "Was it at least good for you last night?", he asked between kisses.

She tensed slightly, caught off guard by the sudden question and cursed herself for doing so, because he stopped his kisses and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

She tried to look away but the hand on her back slid into her hair, gripping it tight- not giving her the option to look away. Damn him and his ability to know her tell.

"You didn't come?", he asked and his expression was almost painful to look at.

Her lack of an answer was an answer in and of itself and she knew it.

"Fuck", he swore, letting go of her hair and moving as if he were going to push her off of him.

Like hell he was.

She quickly wrapped her legs around his middle, and her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him until her muscles began to protest. But she paid no attention to them.

He wasn't going to leave her for his damn boat and bourbon.

He tried half heartedly to pry her off him, probably too scared to use his full strength, for fear of hurting her.

"Jen", he practically whined when it became apparent to him that she wasn't letting go and he stopped struggling against her.

"No Jethro, you're not gonna run away from me", she said.

He shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh, "I hurt you Jen. And I didn't satisfy you. To me, that doesn't sound very consensual. You shouldn't even want to be near me, let alone letting me get away with that", he said darkly, clearly stuck in his self-loathing attitude.

She rested her chin over his shoulder, leaning her head against his, "Last night wasn't about me. My pleasure wasn't as important as-", she broke off mid-sentence with a squeal as he suddenly lifted her up and flipped her over onto her back, "Like hell it wasn't", he growled, settling on top her with his arms supporting himself.

He crushed his lips to hers.

She had a feeling he was about to show her she was dead wrong in her assumption.

A/N: why do I have the feeling the next chapter is going to be pure smut? Sorry if it doesn't flow, English is only my third language.

3 Lenea


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine!

He crushed his mouth to hers, immediately prying her lips apart with his tongue and practically devouring her until she had no choice but to turn her head in order to get a good breath.

She felt him rubbing his thigh against her, the raw friction driving her wild and she gasped at the sensations he was causing her.

His lips only left hers a fraction of an inch, pouncing back on her as soon as she took a breath. With one hand, he tangled his fingers through her hair- gripping tightly and angling her head just right for him to continue his oral endeavors.

And with the other hand, he slowly snaked it down her side, running his finger tips along her thigh before moving over the curve of her hip and toward her center.

She moaned into his mouth when he ran a finger along her folds, almost reverent as he parted her with his thumb and middle finger. She pressed her mouth to his harder; gripping at his silver hair, knowing where he was going and practically begging as she thrust her hips into his hand, desperate for the contact.

And then she broke the kiss and pressed her head back into the pillow as his index finger began to trace around her clit, using just enough pressure to give her stimulation- but not enough to completely satisfy.

God, he was such a god damn tease!

"Jethro, please", she moaned.

She opened her eyes, not even caring that his smirk was pure arrogance- as long as he kept touching her there.

He replaced his fingers with his thumb and moved them down to her opening, kissing her throat lightly before slowly entering two fingers into her.

And that's when she suddenly realized how sore she really was down there- she let out a low moan that had nothing to do with pleasure and tensed up, immediately reaching down to push his hand away.

He jumped away from her as if she had burned him and moved to the far side of the bed.

"Jen", he questioned, and she could hear the fear along with the uncertainty in his voice.

She shook her head, moving to lay on her stomach, suddenly frustrated that the moment and mood had been ruined.

How the hell was she supposed to tell him that she was still sore from him last night?

"Jenny?", he questioned again.

She let out a frustrated sigh, desperately not wanting to have this conversation.

"Jethro, I'm just... I'm sore", she said carefully, looking up to meet his eyes.

He stared at her for a minute, looking as if he were deep in thought.

"From last night", he stated more than questioned, his eyes narrowing

She watched him sit there for a second and then he crawled back toward her, his expression impossible to read.

When he was next to her again, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade before moving up to place a one more on the back of her neck, finally moving to kiss a sensitive spot behind her ear, "Turn over", he growled hotly into her ear and she couldn't suppress the shiver at the roughness in his voice.

She rolled over onto her back, curious as to what he was planning.

He crawled over top of her like a predator stalking over his prey, and latched his mouth to her neck.

Had she not just told him she was still sore? Was he still trying to have sex with her? She didn't want to have to spell it out in detail as to what exactly hurt and why, but if he was still trying to make love to her- no matter how sweet or romantic he was trying to be- then she wasn't going to have a choice in the matter.

She ran both hands through his hair before gently bringing his head up so his eyes would meet hers, "I said I'm sore Jethro. No sex until I recover", she dead panned and grimaced slightly when he physically winced at the word 'recover'.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth, where he lingered for a moment, "You ever hear the expression 'kiss it better', Jen?", he mumbled against her lips and kissed her again.

Her eyes went wide, knowing exactly what he meant and the sudden rush of excitement at his words left her momentarily speechless.

So she just nodded her head.

He kissed his way down her throat, across her collar bone, making his way to her breasts where he nuzzled his unshaven face between them, eliciting a low moan from her at the sensation.

Moving lower, he kissed his way down her toned stomach, settling himself on his stomach between her spread legs, kissing over her navel, hip bone, and then placing an intimate kiss on the inside of her thigh.

She looked down at him, meeting his eyes and she smiled almost shyly.

Of course she had been on the receiving end of oral sex before- hell, he had probably been the best out of all the men to offer the service. But the way he was looking at her right now, the raw desire and lust in his eyes made her blood boil and her anticipation to mount to new levels, feeling almost vulnerable under his hungry gaze.

He breathed on her, his warn moist breath barely caressing her, but she couldn't remember being more turned on- and he hadn't even touched her there yet.

She squirmed slightly, more of a twitch, under him, willing him to lower his mouth to her.

He placed both hands on either side of her hips, holding her down firmly and then leaned forward, letting the tip of his tongue trace alone the seam of her folds.

She closed her eyes briefly, "Jethro, please.. More", she whined before meeting his eyes again, hoping and praying he could see the need in her eyes.

He moved his arms around her thighs, bringing his hands to her centre, his fingers carefully spreading her lips wide apart so she was fully exposed in front of him, her engorged clit begging for attention.

Suddenly, without warning, he descended upon her, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking - brutally hard- while his tongue rapidly flicked across it.

She screamed.

"Shit! Oh god, oh god! Jethro!", she cried, bucking her hips as much as she could while still in his grasp. One of her hands gripped tightly to the sheets while the other one reached down to clench his silver hair, holding his head right where she wanted him as he continued his delicious assault on her.

She could feel the heat rising in her belly, feel the need for release so close, she could already see the stars starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

And then it was gone.

He easily broke free of her grip and removed his mouth from her.

"No Jethro! I'm so close! Jethro!", she cried out, bucking her hips into his face, "God, please.. I need, I need-", she cut off, realizing that he was just staring at her, his mouth hovering over her, just centimeters away from where she wanted it.

When she finally caught her breath and stopped shaking, she looked down to glare at him, "Son of a bitch", she swore.

Ugh, she hated it when he did that. Got her all worked up, just to let her fall short. Sure, it was worth it in the end, but the path to that proverbial end was frustrating as hell.

"Pace yourself Jenny", he said with a smirk and kissed her thigh, nipping it and then running his tongue over to soothe it.

"You do that again and I swear, I'll finish myself off", she said, knowing that his pride would never warrant her that option while she was in the same bed as him.

He chuckled, "You know damn well your fingers won't be near as good as my tongue", he said and she shut her mouth because she knew he was right.

Arrogant bastard.

He was a man of few words, but she swears his tongue was borderline sinful.

She laid her head back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling, sighing softly as he lowered his mouth back down to her, kissing her so very intimately.

He traced the tip of his tongue around her well before he dipped it into her heat, and she tensed, moaning his name as he thrust it in and out of her- god, he felt so good.

He lapped at her, nibbled, licked, and sucked until she was a mass of quivering need, completely at his mercy for her pleasure. She was so intent on his tongue and the sweet torture of it that she was caught completely off guard by his next words:

"So where do we stand Director?", he asked.

What the hell?! Did he really just ask that while she was thrusting her pussy into his face, a moments touch from coming apart in what was about to be the best orgasm she had in a really long time?

Maybe since Paris.

"Not now Jethro", she panted airily, desperately willing him to use his mouth for something useful instead of talking.

He placed his tongue right below her well and then drug it slowly up, flicking her clit for only a second before pulling back again, keeping her on edge.

"Is this a one time thing or continuous?", he asked, nuzzling the inside of her thigh with his stubble.

She shook her head, not wanting to think talk about this- just wanting the oblivion that his tongue promised. Was he really going to talk about this right now? She could barely form a thought, let alone contemplate the vast meanings and implications behind his words.

She reached down to tangle her fingers into his short hair, gently pushing him toward her, hoping he would take the hint.

He leaned forward, but just to place a light kiss on her engorged clit. And then he backed off again.

She let out a load groan, squirming and thrusting and begging, "Jerhro", she whined, "I need you".

She looked down at him, looking him straight in the eyes.

For a second they just stared at each other.

"Are you mine Jenny?", he asked.

And like that, her control snapped.

She threw her head back, pressing it into the pillow, "Son of a bitch! Yes! Yes, I'm yours-" she cried out and only got louder when he immediately sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue across it almost violently- faster and faster, just like he had done earlier.

"Fuck! Jethro!", she screamed as she started to tumble toward the edge, gripping his hair with both hands, holding him to her, refusing to let him deny her any longer. "Jethro! I'm gonna, I- I'm gonna cum! Oh god!"

She thrust into his mouth, her entire body going rigid as her orgasm crashed through her like a tidal wave, taking her higher and higher until she saw stars, jerking involuntarily- god, she couldn't remember cumming this hard- like, ever.

And it had just been oral sex.

He slowed down gradually when she started to twitch slightly, gently easing her down from her unimaginable high.

She loosened her grip in his hair, using one hand to gently run her fingers through it, hopefully soothing his scalp from where she had pulled his hair.

She laid there, completely relaxed as he lapped sensually at her juices, collecting his reward, so to speak.

He placed one last kiss on her inner thigh before kissing his way back up her body, kissing over the bite mark lovingly before laying down on his side beside her, rubbing his warm palm over her stomach before draping his arm possessively over her middle.

She looked up at his arrogant smirk and laughed, "Wipe that smile off your face", she growled playfully.

He kissed her lips softly, "Can't help it. You're mine", he stated matter-of-factly.

She froze.

Had he really been serious about that? This was only a one time thing; an accident if you wanted to get technical. She hadn't planned on having sex with him in his basement. Hadn't planned on waking up only for him to bury his face between her legs.

She was his boss and he was her subordinate. And they couldn't be anything more than that.

"Jethro", she started, not really knowing where to start, "We can't", she whispered.

He shook his head, "Don't do this Jen", he said, "Don't let yourself be miserable just for the job."

She just raised an eyebrow at him, "Who says I'm miserable?", she challenged.

He stared at her hard, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers, "Tell me you don't miss us.", he whispered.

She looked away but he placed a finger under her chin, gently bringing her eyes back to his.

"I miss you Jenny.", he said, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She captured his hand with her own, bringing it to her lips, kissing it reverently, "I miss Paris. I miss us", she said softly.

She sighed when he reached forward, brushing her hair back our of her face.

"Two conditions Jethro", she said seriously.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"This stays out of the office", she stated and he rolled his eyes, probably annoyed with her for stating the obvious.

"And?", he asked.

"I'm not marrying you", she said just as seriously.

He just laughed, "I think I can live with those", he said and captured her lips with his own.

She smiled into his kiss.

So could she... So could she.

A/N: That's the end of this one. Reviews are the breakfast of champions (;

3 Lenea


End file.
